Aimer jusqu'à la haine
by Lilou0803
Summary: Il avait mérité son calvaire, il n'espérait aucun pardon, aucune rédemption... OS


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

**Aimer jusqu'à la haine**

**...**

Severus soupira au moins pour la centième fois de la soirée. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les mondanités, mais cette année, le banquet de rentrée lui semblait encore plus interminable que d'habitude. A côté de lui, Quirell jacassait comme une vieille pie, et s'il avait, au début, fait l'effort de politesse de faire semblant de l'écouter, et même de lui répondre par quelques grognements indistincts, il y avait maintenant un bon moment qu'il avait fini par décrocher. Il laissait son regard errer sur l'immense salle, sans pouvoir l'empêcher de revenir se poser régulièrement, et contre sa volonté, sur la table ornée de rouge et or qu'il aurait du, comme chaque année, ignorer avec toute la superbe de sa dignité de Directeur de Serpentard.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, Severus revoyait James, et la haine qui couvait dans son esprit se ranimait. Alors, il se souvenait de sa mission et il détournait la tête, mais c'était une lutte qu'il était destiné à perdre, et au bout de quelques instants, il se retrouvait immanquablement à contempler la table des Gryffondor. Le gamin porta brusquement la main à son front avec une grimace de douleur et leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, croisant pour la première fois le regard du Maître des Potions. Le rapide battement de paupières qui occulta un instant le regard sombre de l'homme en noir passa inaperçu, mais quiconque l'aurait observé attentivement à ce moment-là aurait été surpris par la fugitive expression de souffrance qui avait traversé son visage, et le tout aussi fugitif tassement qui avait courbé un instant ses épaules.

Le lendemain, il entra en trombe dans la salle de classe où l'attendaient les Première Année, selon le scénario désormais bien rodé destiné à les déstabiliser d'entrée de jeu. Il commença son numéro habituel, s'efforçant de terroriser au passage les cornichons les plus sensibles, manière de dissuader d'emblée la nouvelle cuvée de faire les malins et de lui manquer de respect. En général, cette tactique bien huilée fonctionnait sans accrocs, et lui permettait de passer une année relativement tranquille. Un grattement de plume attira son attention, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé le discours que tous auraient du écouter dans un silence religieux.

—Monsieur Potter ! Notre nouvelle célébrité ! Le ton s'efforçait de rester sarcastique, mais il sut qu'il était perdu lorsque les yeux d'émeraudes se levèrent vers lui…

Chaque fois qu'il regardait les yeux de Harry, Severus revoyait les yeux de Lily, et la plaie toujours à vif qu'il portait dans sa poitrine se remettait à saigner. Alors il oubliait jusqu'à sa mission, et il avait toutes les peines du monde à détourner le regard. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il était condamné à haïr ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à son père, et il voulait se persuader qu'il était condamné à haïr ce regard qui lui rappelait tant l'absence de sa mère. Son esprit lui soufflait que tout en cet enfant l'incitait à la haine, mais son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à détester le regard qu'il avait adoré. « Il a les yeux de sa mère » lui avait dit Albus dix ans plus tôt, sans pitié pour les lambeaux de son cœur déchiqueté, « vous vous souvenez des yeux de Lily ? » avait-il insisté, et son âme s'était déchirée. Non, jamais il ne pourrait haïr les yeux de Lily. Alors il avait décidé, pour ne plus voir James, de ne plus jamais regarder Harry que dans les yeux, qu'elle que puisse être la souffrance que cela lui infligerait.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, Severus revivait sa haine pour James.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait les yeux d'Harry, Severus revivait son amour pour Lily.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, Severus mesurait l'intensité de ses fautes et tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il avait mérité son calvaire, il n'espérait aucun pardon, aucune rédemption, juste qu'il lui soit accordé, jour après jour, la douleur d'aimer jusqu'à la haine cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

**FIN**


End file.
